


After The Flight

by Merfilly



Series: Dragon Alternity [1]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Double Drabble, Multi, POV Bisexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mating flight, but the Weyrwoman has a mate</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Out you go." Corisa gave the Weyrleader a none-too-gentle shove out of the shared bed.

"But…" her co-leader pouted.

"No buts, G'rel. I've never made any ash over the fact that I will accept a man when my queen rises, but once the dragon-lust is gone, I _have_ a weyrmate." Corisa wished, just for once, that B'nel was still here at Ista. B'nel had respected her choices, but then he had his own inclinations.

"I will never understand how a queen chose you, Corisa. Let alone that you rose to the top of Ista." G'rel gathered his clothing, his grumbles only dying when he had to hiss at how thoroughly his back was scratched into ribbons. "Then again, maybe I'm getting lucky to escape with most of my hide," he said in a better humor as he left.

Once he was gone, Corisa attended to a bath for herself, eyes closing when Maiza joined her after about ten minutes. The other woman, ten years her senior, made it all worth while, much as riding Bereth soothed and empowered her.

"New leadership, same complaints," Maiza said softly.

"None of it matters. I have you, I have Bereth, and I have Ista."


	2. Pleasant Morn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bereth was patient, really, she was...

Corisa was lazily happy, content, and drowsing with Maiza draped across her body on the furs. She should be cool, but the air was quite warm, blowing down on her…

"Bereth!" Corisa fussed, as she realized the reason she was so warm was because her over-grown dragon-child had her head over their bed, breathing down on them.

Maiza chuckled lovingly at her lover, coming more alert from the bone-sated place she had been. "She's been patient, she says, and would like some food," the older woman told her lover.

"I can hear that plainly; it's still quite impolite," Corisa complained.


End file.
